sonic_pokemon_unipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Magneton
Magneton (メグネトン, Maguneton) is a Electric/Steel-type Magnet Pokémon that is the evolved form of Magnemite when leveled up to level 30, which soon later evolves into Magnezone in certain magnatic areas like Mt. Coronet or Chargestone Cave. Apperance :Voice actor: Eric Stuart (both English and Japanese) Magneton looks like three Magnemite being linked together by a strong magnetic force, which in fact when it is actually a single Magnemite can evolve by itself when no other Magnemite are in the vicinity. Magneton is seen as one Magnemite on top, and two Magnemite linked via body on the bottom, forming a triangle (which have missing two Phillips head screws on opposite sides of the bodies; one each). Even though Magneton, its pre-evolution and its evolution are all mechanical creatures, they still have emotions, can get hungry, and have a way of reproducing. Magneton has been considered to be related to Metang and Bronzong since both are also half Steel-type Pokémon that float by using electromagnetic waves. Its height is 3' 03" and weight is 132.3 lbs. Gender differences Gallery Special Abilities Magneton can emit strange radio waves that can greatly damage various electronic equipment, raise air temperatures by 3.6 degrees Fahrenheit (2 degrees Celsius) within a 3,300-foot (1,000 meter) radius, and cause earaches for anyone that gets too close to it. Magneton mostly learns attacks that Magnemite is capable of learning. Magneton and its evolutionary chain are the only Electric-type Pokémon to learn Zap Cannon naturally, despite of also being a part Steel-type Pokémon. Behavior Magneton behave similarly to their pre-evolution, Magnemite, in that they generally do not bother people and keep to themselves unless provoked. If they are provoked however, they will resort to non-damaging moves, but, will not hesitate to use more powerful moves if not left alone. Unlike most other evolved Pokémon, in battle, Magneton are very easy to command and rarely lose focus. When sunspots flare up, Magneton tend to appear more often in the open, presumably due to the changes in the sun's magnetic field. Habitat Magneton can usually be found around power plants or any rough terrain where there may be large amounts of metal nearby. Despite their modern, artificial appearance, carvings depicting Magnemite and Magneton have been discovered at the Ruins of Alph, indicating they have existed for at least 1,500 years. Diet Magneton feed off electrical charges Major appearances Magneton first appeared in Electric Shock Showdown as Lt. Surge used in his Gym battle against Ash Ketchum. It defeated Bulbasuar, then gone against Charmander but the battle ended in draw. A group Magneton appeared in Sparks Fly for Magnemite. They, along with Magnemite groups, and a Magnezone, saved Ash and company from a Grimer attack. Several Magneton attacked a Pokémon Center in The Poké Spokesman, but the Poké Spokesman was able to calm them down and stop the attack. Vincent used a shiny Magneton against Ash during the Silver Conference in Tie One On!. It proved to be very strong, knocking out two of Ash's team members, before going against Cyndaquil. An army of Magnemite and Magneton appeared in Giratina and the Sky Warrior under the ownership of the main villain, Zero. A Magnemite that belonged to Ethan in Get Along, Little Pokémon evolved into a Magneton to save Ash and his Pikachu from Eggman. Minor appearances A Magneton appeared in Mewtwo Strikes Back. A group of Magnemite and a Magneton appeared as security guards in Current Events. Ash was attacked by the Magnemite, but when Ash retaliated with his Chikorita, a Magneton showed up and attacked. Several Magneton were among the Electric Pokémon that were lured by the "Miracle Crystal" that Attila and Hun were using in The Legend of Thunder!. Wattson used a Magneton in his brief Gym Battle with Ash in Watt's with Wattson?. In All Torkoal, No Play!, Magneton was one of the Steel Pokémon in Steel Valley picking on a wild Torkoal. A Magneton appeared in the opening of Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. A group of Magneton appeared in Saving the World From Ruins! among the numerous other Steel-types on Iron Island. Magneton also appeared in The Power of One. A Magneton belonging to an unnamed Trainer, appeared in a Hall of Fame photograph in Hello, Pummelo!. Pokédex entries Magneton, Magnet Pokémon. The evolved form of Magnemite and pre-evolved form and Magnezone. Its heavy gravitational power allow it to float, and it can emit powerful magnetic and electric fields. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Electric-type Pokémon Category:Steel-type Pokémon Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Genderless Pokémon Category:Gray-colored Pokémon Category:Silver-colored Pokémon Category:Blue-colored Pokémon Category:Red-colored Pokémon Category:3 Evolution-Stage Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Mid-Evolved Pokémon Category:Mineral group Pokémon Category:Body style 11 Pokémon